United Trek fan fiction universe: People
This page lists incidental persons and beings from the United Trek fan fiction universe. Each of the following entries is specific to that continuity and may be separated into individual articles as more information becomes available. Key Figures *United Federation of Planets President Norah Satie (2377-) *United Federation of Planets President Martin Santiago (2373-2376) *Starfleet Commander-in-Chief Quinerzos The Star Eagle Adventures * Bensu - Bartender of The Nest, the name given for the lounge of the . Star Trek: Gibraltar *Sabrina Diaz - Former Captain of the . Captain Diaz retired in 2368 to join the Maquis. *Pell Ojana - A Bajoran, Ojana is currently serving as Diplomatic Officer on board the . She is also, as of 2376, involved in a romantic relationship with Captain Donald Sandhurst. *Lucien Ebnal - Commanded the during the Dominion War. Under Captain Ebnal's command, the Venture served with distinction in several of the key battles of the war including: Operation Return, the First Battle of Chin'toka, and the Battle of Cardassia. *Captain Berkhalter - Commanding officer of the . Promoted Liana Ramirez, then serving as a security officer on the Tempest to Lieutenant Commander and First Officer. *Ensign Kuenre Shanthi - The son of Admiral Thuosana Shanthi, Ensign Shanthi was promoted to the position of Science Officer on board the USS Gibraltar following the retirement of Lieutenant Commander Elisto Plazzi. *Ensign Brett Lightner - Chief Flight Control Officer aboard the USS Gibraltar. *Lieutenant JG Issara Taiee - A nurse, Lieutenant Taiee serves as the Chief Medical Officer. Besides serving as the ranking medical officer on board the ship, the lieutenant also serves as the unofficial morale officer. *Master Chief Petty Officer Tark - A Tellarite, Chief Tark is a security specialist who serves as the senior non-commissioned officer on board the Gibraltar. Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin *Captain Boris Rodenko - Commanding officer of the . Captain Rodenko was also involved in the Battle of Caernarvon IV during the Dominion War, earning the Starfleet Medal of Valor. Captain Rodenko counts amongst his friends Joseph Akinola, Morgan Bateson and Captain Elizabeth Shelby. *Captain Vress-An Andorian, Vress commanded the asteroid breaker/tug, . Captain Vress was a close friend of Captain Joseph Akinola's who loved cherry vanilla ice cream. Vress died, along with almost all of his crew, when the Kilimanjaro was destroyed by an Orion raider outfitted with a Romulan plasma torpedo. (''Semper Paratus'') *Captain Margaret Gunderson - Commanding officer of the Fire Cutter , Captain Gunderson is a good personal friend and former romantic interest of Joseph Akinola.[[Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin|(Cascade Effect)]] Star Trek: Sutherland Starfleet Personnel *Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa - A nurse on the , Nurse Ogawa was friends with both Sam Lavelle and Sito Jaxa and participated in the rescue of Ensign Sito from the Cardassians. (Star Trek: Sutherland|''Ties that Bind'') *Lieutenant Commander Charlotte Kincaid - Mother of Sam Lavelle, Commander Kincaid also serves as the science officer on the . (''Messages from Earth'') *Captain Richard Kincaid - Uncle of Sam Lavelle, Captain Kincaid commands the . *Captain, Retired, Phillip Shelby - The father of Captain Elizabeth Shelby, in 2374, Captain Shelby is running for a seat on the Terran Senate and is estranged from his daughter. *Captain Erika Benteen - Former lover of Elizabeth Shelby, Captain Benteen was also an aide to Admiral Leyton. In 2373, she was given command of during the events of Leyton's coup attempt. Following the suppression of the coup, Captain Benteen turned state's evidence at the trial of the Admiral Leyton and his conspirators, receiving in return a reduction in rank and light sentence. (Star Trek: Sutherland|''Messages from Earth: Picking up the Pieces'') *Ensign Angela "Treasure" Barrows - An engineering officer on board the Sutherland, Ensign Barrows earned her nickname due to her ample chest. Born on the colony world of Northstar, Barrows speaks with a pronounced Southwestern US accent and, besides being a crackerjack engineer, she enjoys dancing and parties. *Ensign Candace "Candy" Johnson - A science officer on the Sutherland, Ensign Johnson is frequently seen off duty in the company of Ensign Burrows and Cadet Atris Nylysa. Like her companions, Candy loves nothing more than a good party and is frequently seen off duty wearing fringed dresses. *Cadet Atris Nylysa - A Troyian, Cadet Nylysa is currently performing her cadet cruise on board the Sutherland thanks to the influence of Captain Shelby. *Lieutenant Natalie Hobson (deceased)-Wife of Commander Christopher Hobson, Natalie was killed in a shuttle accident. Civilians *Ambassador Ralph Offenhouse - A twenty-first century businessman, Mr. Offenhouse was cryogenically frozen immediately after death and then placed in storage on an orbiting space station until such time as his condition could be cured. Due to unknown circumstances, the craft carrying his body, along with the bodies of other individuals similarly frozen, was carried off into interstellar space where it was discovered by the . Revived along with two other individuals, Mr. Offenhouse was eventually returned to Earth. (TNG: Neutral Zone) Soon after returning home, Mr. Offenhouse, seeking a challenge, chose to enter the diplomatic service where he quickly rose to ambassadorial status. In 2372, he was sent to Ekos to evaluate whether that planet should be admitted into the Federation as a full member. Unfortunately, he was kidnapped by terrorists along with Captain Shelby, Professor Ledron Davin, and Lieutenant Anara Rysyl. Later rescued, Ambassador Offenhouse, viewing his mission a failure, was forced to report that Ekos was not currently ready for admission. (''Unraveling Forceful Patterns'') *Professor Ledron Davin - Retired professor of aesthetics and philosophy at Starfleet Academy, Professor Davin was a mentor to both Captain Shelby and Commander Hobson. A native of the planet Zeon, the professor was invited to participate in the ceremonies that were to mark the entry of Ekos into the Federation. Captured, along with Captain Shelby and Ambassador Offenhouse, by Nazi terrorists, Professor Davin was executed by the terrorists as an enemy of the Ekosian people. *Anna Shelby - daughter of Aliz Bathory, Anna is Elizabeth Shelby's mother. *Jason Phillips - A musician, Jason shares a New Greenwich Village apartment with Sandy Moore and is a casual lover of Elizabeth Shelby's. *Sandy Moore - A sculptor, Sandy and Jason live together in a New Greenwich Village apartment and is also a casual lover of Elizabeth Shelby's. *Manoel Django - Owner of a charter boat service near Sao Paulo, Brazil, Manoel is the father of Ensign Maria Django. *Teresa Django - Owns an hotel near Sao Paulo, Brazil, Teresa is Ensign Django's mother. *Michel Lavelle - Professor of Cultural Anthropology at the University of Nairobi, Dr. Lavelle serves as a consultant for the Federation Ministry of Colonization and is also Sam Lavelle's father. Even though divorced from Charlotte Kincaid, his wife, the couple enjoy cordial relations. *Melody Lavelle - Sister of Sam Lavelle's, Melody is currently living in Toronto. *Patricia Lavelle - Sister of Sam Lavelle's, Patricia is also living in Toronto. Star Trek: Independence Starfleet Personnel *Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev, Sector Commander, Starbase 17 *Vice Admiral Boral, Head of Sector Security, Starbase 375 *Rear Admiral Kyle Raymond, Head of Sector Operations, Starbase 371 *Captain Zackary Collins, *Lieutenant Commander Laarim, Starfleet Intelligence *Ensign Chattopadhyay- A science officer of the Civilians *"Morgan", Section 31 Agent *Visala, Section 31 Agent *''Susan Windslow'', teacher/recreation director, wife of Ethan Windslow Foreign Nationals *Captain Wo'toth, Category:Dark Territory Category:Fan fiction Category:The Star Eagle Adventures Category:Star Trek: Gibraltar Category:Star Trek: Independence Category:Star Trek: Lexington (United Trek) Category:Star Trek: Perseus Category:Star Trek: Shepard Category:Star Trek: Sutherland Category:Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin Category:Starship Dauntless Category:United Trek